Truth or Dare
by Olv1993
Summary: Losing a challenge to Johnny, Robert has to invite Beybladers to his castle for a big game of truth or dare. Dare you favourite characters anything or force them to tell the truth!
1. Challenge!

"Robert! I have a challenge for you!" Johnny exclaimed walking up to the purple haired German.  
"Ah, is that so? I hope you are prepared to lose then." Robert sighed, Johnny always lost, but was too stubborn to stop challenging him.  
"Yeah, whatever, I'm not gonna lose this time!"  
"I see and what do you propose we do?"  
"I challenge you to a game beat me on my new fighting game! Oh and if I win, you have to invite all the Beybladers here for a game of 'Truth or Dare'!"  
"That sounds preposterous! Why do you want to invite THAT many people to my castle at once?"  
"Because it sure would be an interesting game, like if someone dared Tala to dress up as a ballerina and then dared Miguel to dance ballet with him!"  
"That would be so terribly uncouth!" Robert sighed. 'But I guess it would be interesting.' He thought.  
"Anyway! It's not like you get nothing if YOU win, which you won't!"  
"Oh, and what do I get if I win?" Robert raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll be your servant for a whole week, no MONTH! Oh and I'll NEVER challenge you again to anything!"  
"But as far as I know, you know how to play this 'fighting game' very well and tell me how to play it wrong."  
"So you don't accept my challenge?"  
"No, I don't believe I do!" Robert turned to leave.  
"Fine! We'll play a different game! But the same wager! How about...A cooking contest?"  
Robert blinked, turning around in surprise. "Have you been around Oliver a lot lately, it sounded to me like you just said something he would do."  
"No, but yes I said cooking contest!"  
"Well, I'm sure Oliver and Enrique will agree with me when I say you cannot cook! So I do believe you had better get ready to serve me for a month."  
Johnny smirked. "Oh of course! So who's judging?"  
"Well, I would've thought Oliver and maybe Enrique would be the judges. Especially since Oliver is a top chef!"  
"Ok then."  
"Don't threaten them into saying you win."  
"I won't!"  
"Are you quite sure!"  
"Yes! Why don't we start the contest NOW so there isn't any time to 'bribe' them?"  
"Ok then, after you." Robert signalled for Johnny to lead the way.

* * *

Before Johnny and Robert started, they came across Oliver and Enrique, asking them to judge their food that they were going to make. Oliver and Enrique happily said they'd judge. Robert and Johnny agreed to bake the same thing, a simple thing: pizza. Enrique suggested it, well just because he wanted to eat some.

Once they were made they were put in the oven, one distinct from the other, since they'd chosen different toppings. They went to the dining room where they waited for the food to be cooked. About five minutes later Oliver and Enrique came into the room, Johnny's face brightened, while Robert just smiled at the two gently. The blonde and greenette gave both of them a happy smile, with full knowledge of the winner already.

When it was thought that the pizzas were done Johnny and Robert went to get them, at the same time, to prevent either of them to somehow replace them. They presented the two younger boys with the pizzas and they first took a slice from Robert's. They smiled, obviously enjoying the taste.

"Well, I'd say you did an excellent job!" Oliver smiled.  
"Johnny-boy might have NO chance!" Enrique smirked, with the red head giving him a glare.

Then they took a slice and ate it. Robert's eyes widened, the last time they ate Johnny's cooking, they immediately spat it out. Oliver even claimed that he thought his taste buds were burned off. Johnny smirked triumphantly, even though they hadn't declared the winner.

"Wow, I never knew you could cook like this Johnny!" Oliver smiled.  
"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but this is delicious!" Enrique really did have a dislike of complementing Johnny, so Robert knew Enrique was telling the truth that Johnny's pizza was good.  
"So who won?" Johnny asked.

Oliver whispered in Enrique's ear and they nodded.

"Well, we think the winner is..." Oliver paused.

Robert thought this 'dramtic pause' was uncouth, since it was obvious he'd won. It was impossible for Johnny to win.

"JOHNNY!" Enrique shouted, making Oliver jump, Johnny grin and Robert gasp in surprise.  
"That's impossible! Johnathon can never beat me at anything! How uncouth!"  
"You're just upset 'cause no you're gonna have to have everyone in your castle for 'truth or dare'!" Johnny smirked.  
"I do believe you must have cheated!"  
"You were with me the whole time since I started this challenge! So I mustn't have cheated, or you would've caught me!"  
Robert sighed. "As a true gentleman, I admit defeat, congratulations Johnathon." He put out his hand.

Johnny, lacking manners didn't shake it, just danced around happily because he was getting his way.

* * *

So for this to be interesting, you can send in ideas for truths and dares. You can make them do anything, you can even make them do group truths/dares, just not too many people, a group of 4 or 5 at the most. Hilary, Rosetta and Bianca will be there too even if they're not Beybladers (Enrique just had to invite his girlfriends and Hilary decided she'd tag along with the Bladebreakers). Porr Robert doesn't know what he got himself into, it's surely gonna be a crazy party.


	2. Let The Game Begin!

Thank you to Yoko Fujioka, Shanna Ol Deora and Aquila Tempestas for reviewing and ideas! :D! So here is chapter 2 and the dare Yoko Fujioka sent me. There will be more than one dare or truth in other chapters, but it really depends on how long they are, I'm trying to have between 1000 and 1500 words per chapter. XD!

* * *

It was the night of the big game of 'Truth or Dare'. Everyone piled into Robert's ballroom, which fit everyone snugly. Robert was at the door greeting everyone, as the gentleman he was. Enrique came up to him with his arms wrapped around Bianca and Rosetta.

"Hey Robert, enjoying yourself there?"  
"I am mearly greeting everyone, it is my castle after all."  
"Sure, so I guess I'll see you in there."  
"Yes you will, but why are these two young ladies with you?" Robert sighed, noting the girls.  
"Oh, I thought it'd be ok for them to come."  
"Robert, just let them go! The more the merrier!" Johnny appeared, smiling at Enrique.

Robert looked puzzled, Johnny NEVER smiles so nicely at Enrique and he expected the Scotsman to say "Enrique, no one wants your whores here!" since that's what he usually said. Enrique smiled back and went into the ballroom, Robert gave Johnny a puzzled look.

"What! It's the perfect excuse to make Enrique look like an idiot in front of them and hopefully dump him too!"

Robert sighed, he should've known Johnny'd have some form of motive letting Enrique bring his girlfriends. Robert looked at the list in his hand and noticed that everyone who was invited had arrived.

"Why is Hilary here?" Robert asked, noticing her name on the list.  
"Oh, she might as well come, she is Tyson's little fangirl after all! I'm sure many people want her to do embarrassing things!"

Robert nodded, there really was no point in arguing. Johnny could invite whoever he wanted, it was his idea for the game of 'Truth or Dare', at least that was what it looked like. Robert really couldn't wait for the uncouth activity to be over and done with, hopefully he wouldn't have to do anything embarrassing. If anything, Robert knew he had to make Johnny do something ridiculous for forcing him to have to sit through such a childish game. He still suspected that the Scotsman cheated, so he planned to ask Johnny how he won the challenge first.

Johnny and Robert walked into the ballroom, everyone was sat in a giant circle waiting for the game to start.

"Hey everyone! So this is how the game'll work! Someone spins the bottle. Whoever it lands on, has to perform a dare and/or tell the truth to ONE question, they don't get to choose what they're doing! Whoever spun the bottle, will give the dare or ask the question. Dares can be performed by on or more person, so don't think you're safe if the bottle lands on someone else, as you may be made to perform a dare with them! So shall we begin!" Johnny smirked at his little speech as everyone clapped.

Johnny produced a bottle and Robert gasped. He grabbed onto the younger boy's wrist.

"Johnathon, what is that?" Robert whispered.  
"An empty bottle! Duh?"  
"I can see that, but that was clearly once an alcoholic beverage!"  
"Yeah so?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to bring such things into my castle! You're too young to drink!"  
"So I can't wait a year! Save the lecture for later Robert! I have a game to begin!"

Robert let go of Johnny's wrist and sat down as the Scotsman placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. It spun around quickly and after a few minutes it landed on Enrique. Enrique's eyes widened as Johnny smirked. Everyone knew that the two's relationship was rocky, they always argued, they all knew Johnny would definitely dare Enrique to do something embarrassing.

"So Enrique, it looks like your my first victim!"  
"Bring it on Johnny-boy! I'm not afraid of you!" Enrique glared.  
"Well you should be, let's see, I dare you to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with Oliver!"

Oliver cringed and blushed intensely. Johnny smirked at this embarrassment. Enrique looked at his friend and smiled.

"Hey don't worry it'll be over before you know it!" He winked.

This made many people roll their eyes, Enrique was known to be a womanizer, but some knew that he actually flirts with pretty much anything that moves.

Oliver stood up, his knees shaking as he felt the presence of everyone's eyes upon him. Enrique stood up proudly, took Oliver's wrist and lead him to the supplies closet in the ballroom.

"Seven minutes! We're timing you!" Johnny shouted as he looked at his watch to check the time.

(AN: Between the two lines a little yaoi action happens, if you don't like or want to read it, you can skip the scene.)

* * *

Meanwhile in the closet Oliver blushed like a tomato, he found this incredibly embarrassing. Enrique, on the other hand, didn't look affected.

"What's wrong with you Oliver?" Enrique asked.  
"It's so embarrassing! I thought Johnny promised to NOT make us two do anything embarrassing!"  
"He did, but you know it always could've been worse! He could've made us make out in-front of everyone!"  
"I guess so and since no one can see us, that means that we don't ACTUALLY have to do anything!" Oliver's eyes brightened.  
"We don't! But a dare's a dare and you HAVE to do it!"

Enrique walked towards Oliver, who walked backwards into a wall. He put a hand on the wall and looked into the greenette's amethyst eyes.

"Enrique! You DON'T have to do a dare! It's not like anyone's gonna know!"  
"You know Oli, you look so cute all flustered!"

The look on Enrique's face showed that he was in a dream world, it wasn't the first time Oliver had seen this face, the blonde usually looked like that at a girl he found attractive.

"Enrique, don't..."

Oliver was cut off by the Italian's lips crashing down on his. The greenette blushed, he's never been kissed before and found himself enjoying the sensation of the more trained older boy's lips upon his. A few moments later Enrique moved away so that they could breathe.

"Wasn't so bad! Was it?" Enrique smiled.  
"Enrique, you know that was my first kiss!" Oliver pouted.  
"It was my first time kissing a boy, so you stole my first man kiss! I think it makes us even!" Enrique grinned.

Oliver couldn't help but smile, Enrique always did have some knack for cheering him up.

* * *

Johnny stood by the door tapping his foot impatiently, he should've known to shorten the time to a minute so that he wouldn't have to wait until forever to let them out. Once the seven minutes were up, he opened the cupboard and gasped.

"Whoa you two! Get a room!" He shouted.

Oliver emerged blushing and Enrique glared at the Scotsman.

"You know were weren't doing anything when you opened the door Johnny-boy!"  
"Oh, it must've been another pair of blonde and green haired boys I saw snogging their faces off each other."  
"Shut up Johnny!" Enrique pouted.  
"You KNOW I was being sarcastic idiot!" Johnny rolled his eyes, they were just standing there when he opened the door.

Johnny sat down as Oliver and Enrique walked into the middle.

"So Johnny, since there's two of us, does one spin the bottle and the other give out the truth or dare?" Enrique asked. Johnny shook his head. "One of you spin, discuss with each other a truth or dare."

Enrique nodded and spun the bottle.


	3. Romance Actors

Thank you to AnnieAngel93, Inyoface, khooxp, HardcoreLittleChick, Yoko Fujioka and Mika for reviews and ideas! XD! To clear things up, Zeo IS in this. XD! Special thank you to Shanna Ola Deora for the truth and dares in this chapter! :D!

* * *

Enrique spun the bottle, eventually it landed on Max. Oliver and Enrique had a little whisper session, then they gave Max a little smile.

"So Max," Oliver started, "Who do you love the most? Choose out of Mariam, Julia and Emily!"  
"Oh and you HAVE to kiss the girl you choose!" Enrique piped in with a big grin on his face.

Max blinked.

"Well, um...I like Emily as a friend, I don't really know Julia very well. But I do have a crush on Mariam!"  
"So then, I guess you'd better give Mariam a kiss!" Enrique smirked.

Max got up sheepishly and walked over to Mariam. The blue haired girl, being polite, gave him a small smile. She thought the blonde was cute, but never considered the possibility of him having feelings for her or vice versa. Max kneeled in front of Mariam and gave her a quick peck on the lips, then he nervously ran over to his place next to Tyson, blushing. Tyson patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You need to spin the bottle." Tyson whispered.

Max got up, red in the face and walked over to the bottle. Oliver and Enrique had already sat down and in their place was Mariam waiting. She spun the bottle and told Max to dare or ask the truth of whatever he liked and then sat down.

The bottle landed on Kai who crossed his arms and glared at Max, who ignored it.

"Kai, I dare you to wear a ballerina costume and sing 'Come lil' fairies and bow down to your fairy queen!'"  
Kai's glared intensified. "How can I do that? Where will I get a ballerina costume?"

Oliver got up and walked into the closet, he came back out with a bright pink ballerina costume, which had a matching crown. Kai's eyes widened, while many people had smiles on their faces. This was surely going to be interesting.

"You can get changed in the closet." Oliver smiled gently as Kai walked up to him, taking the costume and crown.

Kai grunted and stepped inside. Two minutes later he stepped out of the closet in the ballerina costume, a frown and tiny blush on his face.

"Sing Kai sing!" Max cheered, clearly over his previous embarrassment  
"Yeah sing Kai!" Tyson joined in.

The two boys started to chant "Sing Kai sing!" Many others joined in too.

Kai grunted and took a deep breath. He pranced into the middle and sang in a girly voice.

"Come lil' fairies and bow down to your fairy queen!"

Many people laughed at Kai singing, who just frowned and glared at them all.

"I can't hear you!" Tyson shouted while laughing.  
"Grr, then shut up!" Kai glared.  
"Again Kai! Sing again!" Max shouted barely able to suppress his laughter.  
"Come lil' fairies and bow down to your fairy queen!"

The ballroom was in uproar and many people laughed and cheered. Kai stomped over to the closet and got changed. When he came out, it was quiet as he walked over to the bottle.

It landed on Brooklyn, who just smiled happily as if nothing bad had happened between them. Kai was in a foul mood and had a strong dislike of the ginger, he smirked.

"Brooklyn, I dare you to dye your hair purple and pretend to be Boris!"

Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"You're so evil! I can't dye my precious hair! Or act like that horrid old man! Anyway! Where would I get the purple hair dye?"

Oliver got up again and Brooklyn frowned. Oliver produced a tub of hair dye from the cupboard.

"You prepared for this, didn't you Oliver?" Robert asked.  
"Yeah, Enrique and I brought a load of costumes, a bunch of hair dye and gel and stuff. We've been putting it in this cupboard all week as Johnny made the invites to everyone!"  
"So you three worked together?" Robert's eyes widened, Johnny was the last person on Earth he'd expect some form of teamwork from.  
"Yeah, we did, so what!" Johnny smirked.  
"I must say I'm surprised, you worked together with someone AND of all people it was Enrique."  
"So! I was working with Oliver too!"  
"You and Oliver aren't always arguing, unlike you and Enrique." Robert frowned.  
"Pfft." Johnny replied, then he looked up.

While they were talking, Oliver had helped Brooklyn dye his hair. The ex-ginger also had his hair in a style that resembled Boris'.

"Now, all of you! JOIN BEGA!" Brooklyn shouted, trying to mimic Boris' voice. He walked over to Tyson and knelt down.  
"Tyson, please join BEGA! If the World Champion joins, everyone will! Please! I'm a changed man I promise!"

Tyson shook his head, giggling. Many others laughed too.

"Please don't laugh! I really have changed! I'm a good person now!" Brooklyn turned around and walked to the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Tala! You can tell I've changed right! Please tell Tyson I've changed! Oh, and join BEGA!"

Tala frowned, then smirked. "You sure have changed, did you get a new haircut?"

Brooklyn patted his hair, well, technically he could say yes he had since his hairstyle was slightly different to Boris' due to the way he cut it.

"No I've never changed my hairstyle in my life! But I have changed! I'll show you, if you join BEGA!"

Tala would've paled it it was possible for him to. Many people were laughing so hard now. Brooklyn shrugged when Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys began to glare at him and walked over to the bottle to spin it.

* * *

In a later chapter Rick has to kiss a boy and I don't know who he should kiss. I have a few ideas of who they could be: Steve, Max, Micheal, Eddy, Tyson, Kai or Tala. It could be someone else, who do you think it should be?


	4. Drag Acting Baldyness

Thank you to sasukechica, yaoiamandayaoi, Chihiro, Yoko Fujioka, crazingonbeyblade111, Inyoface and AnnieAngel93 for reviews! XD! Sorry I've taken a while to update, I been lazy to update ^_^' That and I was sometimes busy with other stuff. -_-' Thank you to Shanna Ola Deora for the dares in this chapter! XD!

* * *

The bottle spun until it landed on Tala.

"Ten bucks on Brooklyn daring Tala!" Rick whispered.  
"You're on!" Micheal whispered back.

All the Blitzkrieg Boys glared at a smirking Brooklyn.

"I dare Tala to be a drag act for the day!"  
"Ten bucks Micheal!" Rick grinned.  
"Damn it!" Micheal cursed.  
"No fucking way!" Tala snarled.  
"Tala, you have to do it, it's a rule!" Johnny told him.  
"Fuck you!" Tala shouted.  
"Heh, I'm the boss of this game so what I say goes, get a lovely dress for Tala, Oliver!"  
"D-do I HAVE to!" Oliver was trembling, fearing the wrath of the enraged Russian.  
Johnny rolled his eyes. "Fine you wuss! Enrique, get the costume instead!"  
"I don't think I want to, get it yourself!" Enrique whined.  
"Enrique, Tala won't hurt you as much as he'd hurt me! And if you don't do it I'll hurt you!"

Enrique gulped, knowing what the wrath of the Scotsman was like all to well. He figured that Johnny was probably right, all he was doing was picking out an outfit for Tala, he never gave or forced him to do the dare.

A minute later, Enrique emerged from the cupboard with a frilly, red, sleeveless dress, red high heeled shoes, black stockings and long black velvet gloves.

"It's kinda disturbing that Enrique has that." Julia whispered.  
"Yeah, but as far as we know that could belong to Oliver." Raul whispered back.  
"True, he is feminine, but I doubt it because his hair would completely contrast the dress. I think Enrique owns it."  
"Why would he have a dress?"  
"Maybe he bought it for one of his girlfriends or he has it for reasons I don't want to know!" Julia felt disturbed by a mental image of Enrique in the dress.

Tala had to get changed in the cupboard and emerged, his cheeks seemed strangely tinted from red. The outfit seemed to suit him, a few boys (called Brooklyn, Micheal and Rick) wolf-whistled mockingly, which of course angered the red Russian.

"I hate you!" Tala snarled through gritted teeth, glaring at Brooklyn, then Johnny and Brooklyn again.  
"Tala, you need to speak like a LAdy!" Brooklyn laughed, obviously hearing the comment Tala made. He said 'lady' in a higher pitched slightly feminine voice.  
"I am NOT going to speak like THAT!" Tala growled.  
"It's part of you're dare, you have to do it! Drag acts are SUPPOSED to act like women and should speak like them too!" Johnny told him.  
"Heh, how do you know for sure? Been to see one or something? Maybe you're not as tough as you think you are!" Tala smirked.  
"What! I am tough! I'd show you, but you're a woman right now, you shouldn't hit girls. It was Enrique's fault that he dragged me to a gay bar!"

Enrique snickered as Robert shook his head.

"Is that so!" Tala grinned.

Johnny's temper was obviously rising, Robert put a hand on his shoulder.

"Johnathon, calm down!" He whispered.  
"Just. Spin. The. Bloody. Bottle!" Johnny snarled angrily, trying to be calm even though he glared at the Russian.

Tala spun the bottle, it landed on Hilary. She looked at him with a determined face, half worrying what he was going to make her do and half getting ready for anything he may make her do.

"Hilary, I dare you to shave your head!" Tala grinned, evilly.

Hilary's eyes widened, then she glared.

"That can't be allowed! Johnny! Tell him that he can't dare me to do that! I won't be able to got out for months!" She shouted.  
"Thank goodness!" Tyson smirked.

Hilary hit him on the head.

"A dare's a dare!" Johnny sighed.  
"You're not serious!" Enrique blinked, probably trying to defend the girl.  
"I am, so you have to do it Hilary!"  
"Johnny! You can't treat a lady like that!" Enrique argued.  
"Enrique, you almost sounded like Robert!" Oliver gasped.  
"Well, I guess if Hilary shaved her head, the only guy who'd be interested in her would be me, so not all hope is lost for her. Well for the next few months."Enrique whispered to him.

Oliver smiled, that sounded more like the Enrique he knew. The blonde turned his attention to Hilary.

"Don't worry Hilary, I'm sure we have a wig that you can wear until you're hair grows back." Enrique smiled.

Hilary smiled back, her expression appeared to silently say thank you to him.

"We have to see it shaved off." Johnny said.  
"Fine!" Hilary shouted, angered.  
"Hey, I'll come with you and help you shave it off!" Enrique smiled.  
"I don't think leaving you with a lady is appropriate Enrique." Robert frowned.  
"I'll go with her." Tyson volunteered.  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea after what happened the last time you walked around Robert's castle alone." Oliver said, almost giggling.

Many looked at him with curious faces, obviously wanting to know what happened.

"He sat off a booby trap, fell down a trap door to a hallway of guillotines and then slid down a chute that connected to a chimney." Enrique told them.  
"He fell in a fire place and burnt himself, since there was a fire lit in it. I think it would be a good idea if I went with her, I can cut hair you know." Oliver smiled, while playing with a few of his green locks of hair.

Hilary sighed as she stood up. She and Oliver went to where the hairdressing supplies were kept. Everyone waited in silence for a few minutes until Oliver walked in.

"Where's Hilary?" Tala asked while smirking, his guess was that she was afraid to show her face and now-bald head.  
"Oh."

Oliver looked behind him, thinking she was following him, he went back outside and a couple of moments later appeared with the bald girl. Many of the more immature people in the room were trying to suppress their laughter, except Daichi who made no effort at all and just laughed out loud. Enrique was cracking a smile, knowing that he was lying about what he said earlier, he did not find her baldness attractive. He had gone into the cupboard while they were all waiting and had found a wig with shoulder length brown hair. With a bit of styling, the wig would look like Hilary's original hairstyle. Enrique gave the bald girl the wig and she put it on, feeling slightly better that she did not have to be noticeably bald for the next few months. Her parents would've 'killed' her if they found out that she'd shaved off all her hair.

Daichi was still laughing, until he got a glare from Hilary, who then went to spin the bottle as a certain Frenchman and Italian sat down. The bottle landed on...


	5. Kissing Dresses

Sorry I took a while to update! DX! I think this chapter somehow is longer than the others...Well it is over 1500 and I think I said I was going to write between 1000 and 1500, but somehow it came out long. Thank you to Shanna Ola Deora for the first dare and Yoko Fujioka for the second one. I think this story needs more 'truths' in them, but dares are where it's at. XD!

* * *

The bottle landed on Rick.

"Huhu! Rick, I dare you to kiss Max!" Hilary smirked triumphantly, right now she didn't care who it was, she just wanted to make someone embarrassed.

Max pouted, he had to give his first kiss to Mariam and now he was going to be kissed by Rick! This was not a good day for him, well kind of, he actually didn't mind kissing the bluenette girl. But Rick was a different matter all together, he was just a friend and Max didn't want to be anything more than that.

"You're kidding!" Rick stared at Hilary like she was crazy, well since she shaved her head, I guess she could actually be considered that.

"Nope! And you KNOW a dare is a dare! So DO IT!" Hilary kept up her smirk.  
"Haha! Go on Rick! It's only little Maxie! It's not like he's gonna hurt you! You're lucky she didn't make you kiss some psycho like Bryan!" Micheal laughed.  
"I'm NOT a psycho!" Bryan growled.  
"Hahaha! SURE you're not!" Micheal smirked.  
"Do you want me to come over there and smash your head in!" Bryan shouted.  
"Cool it Bry, you can get revenge later, just wait until this game is over with!" Tala told him.  
"Tala...!" Bryan moaned, he was looking forward to some punching action.  
"Just calm down." Tala sighed.

Bryan just grunted and closed his eyes in annoyance.

(AN: Warning for a little yaoi in the next paragraph)

Rick seemed to mumble something, about some idiots and then got up and kneeled in front of Max, who's eyes nervously darted around the room. Rick just stared at him, sighed, grabbed Max's cheeks and crashed the younger boys cheeks into his. It was over quicker than it started as Rick quickly pushed Max away, a bit of drool connected them for a few more seconds as Rick's kiss was quite sloppy.

Rick walked towards the bottle and spun it, acting as if nothing reputation damaging happened as Max thoroughly wiped away the saliva off his lips. Micheal and Hilary shared looks of glee, finding the entire scene somewhat hilarious.

The bottle landed on Johnny, who stared at Rick without an ounce of nervousness.

"I dare you to wear a slutty french maid's outfit." Rick smirked.  
"W-what! NO WAY!" Johnny protested.  
"But you HAVE to do it, I dared you!" Rick's smirk widened.  
"NO I DON'T!" Johnny shouted.  
"I do believe you do, you did tell Tala and Hilary earlier that they HAD to do his dare." Robert told him.  
"Yeah, but that was for THIER dares!" He snarled.  
"No, I do believe that you meant for that rule to apply to everyone." Robert shook his head at the uncouthness.  
"It's MY game and MY rules! So I don't HAVE to do it if I DON'T want to!"  
"Aw, come on Johnny-Boy! Don't be a spoil sport!" Enrique beamed, oh he was looking forward to this the most.

Many people nodded their heads in agreement, it really wasn't fair that Johnny was defying his own rules.

"We'll pick you a really pretty dress!" Oliver smiled as if that piece of knowledge would change anything.  
"A 'no' is a NO!" Johnny glared.  
"A 'rule' is a RULE! So you MUST obey it and do the dare." It wasn't obvious, but Robert secretly was finding the image of Johnny wearing such an outfit amusing.  
"Shut up Robert!" Johnny snapped, standing up and looking ready to fight him.

Robert just looked at him and sighed, Johnny could be so incredibly stubborn. Unseen to the two Oliver and Enrique nodded at each other, as they'd just whispered a little plan.

"I'm not doing the stupid dare and that's final!"  
"You HAVE to, you have no choice! How many times do I have to tell you to follow rules?"  
"Here we go Johnny-Boy!" Enrique's voiced popped into the red-head's ears.

Enrique had snuck up behind Johnny and grabbed him. The Scotsman was now currently being dragged by the Italian across the room and into the cupboard, the door of it being held wide open by a certain Frenchman.

Robert's eyes were wide as he did not notice Enrique due to his full attention being on an angry Johnny.

Now everyone waited and listened. Clearly Johnny was thrashing about as crashes were heard and the occasional 'ow' or 'ouch' from Enrique. Parts of a loud conversation could be heard too:

"Bastard! What do you think YOU'RE doing!"  
"What does it LOOK like!"  
"Stop it!"  
"Can't!"  
"Give it back!"  
"Sorry! No can do!"  
"Don't touch me there!"  
"Oh get over yourself!"  
"Let me go!"  
"No, I don't think so!"  
"No! No! No! NO!"  
"Yes, yes, yes, YES!"  
"Sorry, it's for your own good!"  
"I highly doubt that!"  
"I think it IS!"  
"Is NOT!"  
"Is TOO!"  
"Stop arguing guys!"  
"Whatever!"  
"Soz!"  
"Aw! You look so pretty!"  
"You're joking right! It's like IMPOSSIBLE for him to look good!"  
"Why you little..."  
"Don't you DARE ruin the dress!"  
"Hey, why don't we go see everyone!"  
"No! Fuck NO!"  
"Yes, oh yes! I think we should!"  
"Yep!"  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"YES!"  
"I HATE YOU!"  
"LOVE YOU TOO!"  
"FUCK YOU!"  
"SORRY! BUT I CAN'T!"  
"Guys! Can we just get out of here already!"  
"Soz."  
"I'm not going!"  
"YOU HAVE TO!"  
"Do NOT!"  
"Do TOO!"  
"You do, ok!"

Then the door opened and Oliver, with slightly messy hair, stepped out.

"Come ON Johnny-Boy!" Enrique can be heard.  
"NO!"

Oliver noticed everyone looking over at him, many had confused or grossed out looks.

"What like went on in there?" Bianca asked, then looked worriedly at Rosetta.  
"The conversations sounded *ahem* INTERESTING!" Micheal sniggered.  
"Oh, nothing much! Johnny just struggled as we put on his dress!"  
"You ACTUALLY have some form of slutty French maids outfit!" Rick gasped, he was kinda kidding with the dare, thinking that they wouldn't have such a thing, maybe a short black dress but not something you might find in an 'adult clothes shop'.  
Oliver blushed a little. "Um, yeah...Enrique has a little collection of slutty dresses for his girlfriends to wear sometimes...When they, you know...DO stuff!" He got redder, his eyes avoiding anyone elses.  
"YOU MEAN ONE OF ENRIQUE'S WHORES WORE THIS 'THING'!" Johnny bellowed.  
"Not this one, aren't you in luck to be the first to try it one!" Enrique smiled.  
"It suits you Johnny." Oliver once again failed at making Johnny feel better.  
"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT COMING OUT! I'M TAKING IT OFF NOW!"  
"Oh! Hold it big boy! It's not the kind of dress you can take off by yourself! You might ruin it if you try!" Enrique was now grinning.  
"WHO MAKES DRESSES THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE OFF YOURSELF!"  
"The people who make dresses intended to be taken off by the wearer's lover?" Enrique laughed. "Now come on!"

As Johnny was distracted in wonder as to HOW to take it off, Enrique was able to drag him out without the Scotsman realising. Oliver quickly slammed the door shut, which snapped Johnny out of it. He looked at Oliver, glared, he looked at Enrique's hand holding onto his wrist, glared, he looked at Enrique grinning at him, glared, he then looked at Robert who wasn't acknowledging his presence, glared and finally he turned to glare at Rick.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the laughter started. The dress seemed to really show Johnny's figure, which was easily hidden by his baggy clothes and not truly shown off in his family armor (due to the ancestor it originally belonged to having a slightly different figure). The dress itself was jet black with many white frills on the edges. The top half was like a corset, since it appeared that it could be opened if someone pulled on the white ribbons that criss-crossed in the centre and tied up into a bow at the top. It was strapless and curve to outline the breast and white frills surrounded what would've been the top and bottom of the boobs, if Johnny had any. The lower half was a black mini shirt that was just low enough to hide Johnny's boxers, on top was a black see through skirt that poofed out over the miniskirt. There appeared to be a black belt which had white bows on it and a big white bow at the back. Johnny also wore accessories to match the dress, on his neck was a black ribbon surrounded by white frill. He also wore white silk gloves tied with black ribbons tied in a bow at the wrist. He wore black Mary-Jane shoes and white socks that went over the knees, that had a little black bow at the top. He also wore a black maids had with white frills, which was somehow in his tall red hair.

"You know I really hate you!" Johnny growled at Rick.  
"Whatever." Rick, really didn't care.

Enrique still hadn't let go of Johnny and tugged on his arm.

"Come on Johnny your turn for a bottle spin."

Johnny glared at the blonde and grunted. He made his way to the bottle, bent his knees a little, then stood up straight thinking people will see his lovely red boxers. Then he grabbed onto the dress as he bent down as if it would hold it down and spun the bottle, shooting right up so that hopefully no one saw his boxers.

It spun and spun and spun and Johnny crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. His face had grown red due to pure embarrassment.

"Yo Rick!" Micheal whispered.  
"What do you want now?" Rick whispered.  
"What's black and white and red all over?"  
"A penguin holding his breath, that's such an old joke Micheal!"  
"Or a newspaper!" Emily joined in as the other two looked at her, confused.  
"NO! It's Johnny DUH!"  
"That's the lamest 'joke' ever!" Rick snorted.  
"I concur and Johnny isn't red 'all over' just in the face." Emily agreed.  
"Pfft. Whatever."

The bottle just kept spinning...


	6. Take Off That Hair Gel!

Sorry I didn't thank you reviews last chapter! DX! Anyway thank you to Yoko Fujioka, Alla Bethony, Inyoface, crazingonbeyblade111, Shanna Ola Deora, marishka91, PRETTY KITTY 500, neonwriter723 and Jupiterfire9774 for reviewing! XD! The first dare was suggested by khooxp and since HardcoreLittleChick wanted some Kai/Ray/Miguel involvement together, I expanded on the dare to include all three of them. The second dare was suggested by AquilaTemptestas. XD!

* * *

The bottle finally landed on someone and that someone was Kai. Johnny smirked, he thought of Kai as the 'perfect victim'.

"So Kai, what should I make you do..."

Kai just stared at him, not responding.

"I know I dare you to strip dance and also Ray and Miguel have to dance with him." Johnny smirked, he caused many people to stare at him with wide eyes.

Kai grunted and stood up, he stared at Ray and them Miguel, who sheepishly stood up. Then Kai turned his attention to a smirking Johnny.

"What? No music?"

Johnny blinked, he wasn't expecting Kai to say that.

"Uh, Enrique, put something on! You would know some good music for strippers."  
"Hey!" Enrique started, before sighing and then getting up to go to the music room.

This was another advantage of being in the ballroom besides it's size, the room had surround sound so that people could dance to the music. There was also a separate music room so that the music player was not knocked over by dancers or so someone could easily access it and change what is playing, although usually the music is put on a playlist on the computer and not on a CD and put into a music player. Robert sighed, how dare Johnny allow such uncouth activities happen in his castle, if only he never accepted the challenge which Johnny somehow won.

"Johnathon? I do believe that this dare may be unsuitable for minors and the women here in general."  
"A dare's a dare Robert! They HAVE to do it!"  
"Well, I think that some people should be allowed to leave if they do not want to see such a thing occur." Robert glared, he really didn't want to see this.  
"Fine." Johnny sighed, he knew that if Robert was made to stay and see something he didn't want to see, he's lecture him later about it. "If you don't want to see this you can leave! I'm sure Robert will get you something to do as you wait!" Johnny told everyone.

Many had got up to leave, but some stayed, they wanted to see the boys embarrass themselves. Among these people who stayed were the Blitzkrieg Boys, Ex-Barthez Battalion, Tyson, Hilary and Mariah. Robert lead those who left to a living room so that they could relax, while he and Oliver began making snacks as it was about time for a break from the game. Enrique put the music on which interestingly was 'Sexy Chick' by David Guetta feat Akon.

(AN: Contains stripping between these two lines.)

* * *

Kai, Ray and Miguel started dancing, uncomfotably at first, until there were a few shouts from Tyson. Kai really didn't want to feel like a loser so he started to really try and dance, ripping his shirt off right away. Ray and Miguel also started to dance more confidently, even though the three of them still found it embarrassing. Kai proceeded to take off his clothes until he was down to his boxers that were black with red birds printed on them. The song ended and Ray and Miguel went to sat down and Kai went to pick up his clothes when Johnny gave a loud, obviously fake cough. Kai glared at him.

"What!" Kai snapped.  
"You haven't finished your dare!"  
"Yes I have, I danced AND stripped."  
"Yes, but you've left one item of clothing on! I wanted you to strip all the way!"

Kai grunted and glared at Johnny.

"Come on Kai!" Tyson cheered.  
"A dare's a DARE! You HAVE to do it!" Hilary shouted.  
"Strip! Strip! Strip!" They both chanted, earning glares from Kai and the other Blitzkrieg Boys.  
"They're right you know!" Johnny smirked.  
"Fine!" Kai growled and took off his last item off clothing, he was so going to kill Johnny later for making him take all his clothes off.

* * *

It wasn't like Kai had to be naked for long, since he was allowed to pick up his clothes and put them on after. This gave Johnny plenty of time to go and tell Robert that he and everyone else could come back into the ballroom. But Robert told Johnny that the guests should be allowed a break from the game for a few minutes so that they could have something to eat, drink and go to the bathroom if they needed it. Johnny agreed and went to tell those remaining in the ballroom to follow him to get refreshments.

After everyone was ready, they all came back into the ballroom to start the next round. Kai went to spin the bottle with Ray and Miguel there with him so that they could consult on a dare together. Unfortunately for Kai, the bottle didn't land on Johnny, it landed on Mystel. The three of them whispered for a few minutes and then decided upon a dare.

"Mystel, we dare you to go without hair gel for a week, starting now!" Kai told him.  
"W-what! No WAY!" Mystel cried, he love the style of his hair and felt like he'd be committing a crime if half of it wasn't stuck up.  
"You know the rules Mystel." Miguel sighed.  
"Come on, it won't be that bad!" Smiled Ray, he knew how Mystel felt about his hair, since he had similar feeling about his own and Ray had to spend a few days without hair gel, leaving it all down instead of half of it.  
"Come on Mystel, I had to sacrifice my precious hair and I'll probably have to live with it longer than a week! And look at poor Hilary, she had to shave it all off and now has to wear a wig! I doubt living without hair gel for a week is worse than being bald for who knows how long!" Brooklyn smiled at his teammate encouragingly.  
Mystel sighed. "Alright then!"  
"There's a shower a few doors down, you can wash the gel out in there." Robert sighed.  
"Ok, thanks." Mystel smiled weakly, he really hated the thought of having people see him without, what he thought as epic, half spiked up, half tied up hairstyle.

About half an hour later, Mystel returned with most of his hair in a plait, the rest that was left out was his fringe and some longer hair to frame his face. Mystel looked almost unrecognisable, if it wasn't for the clothes he was wearing.

* * *

Did anyone else notice that BOTH Ray and Mystel have half their hair spiked up and the other half tied up? That's why I thought I'd have Ray being able to emphasize with Mystel! XD!


	7. Honest Fairy Kisses For Drags And Gays

Thank you to AquilaTempestas, yuriAMANDAyaoi and Yoko Fujioka for reviewing! XD! Thank you to Shanna Ola Deora for the first dare, AnnieAngel93 and Mika (who wanted Ray in a dress) for the second dare and crazingonbeyblade111 for the third dare (which I expanded on by including Tyson.) XD! Sorry if Mystel seems dumb, I don't know why he is, he just...isin this! It was quite hard to write that first dare, no offence. -_-'

* * *

Mystel spun the bottle and it landed on Tyson.

"Tyson! I dare you to be gay for a week!" Mystel's expression like he'd come up with the best dare ever.  
"Um, ok...How do I do that?" Tyson blinked, confused.  
"Um, be very friendly with guys and flick your wrist like this?" Mystel held his hand up as if to wave and then flicked it down, he really hadn't thought this dare through.  
"I think in future we shouldn't let Mystel think up dares! He's crap at it!" Micheal pointed out.  
"Imagine if Ming Ming had a turn! She'd think of something even dumber!" Hilary giggled.  
"Huh? What would I do?" Ming Ming blinked, she barely heard what Hilary had said.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Hilary said, trying to hold in her laughter as she spoke.  
"Even though you think Ming Ming would give out a really bad dare, I bet you would just LOVE to dare her to do something!" Daichi smirked, almost getting hit by the brunette, if only she was a little bit closer.

Mystel looked around at everyone and then sat down, Tyson stood up to spin the bottle. This time, it landed on Ray.

"Uh, Ray...I dare you to...Um...Dress up as a fairy princess!"

Ray looked at him, while Mariah squealed, which earned her odd looks from her teammates.

"Sorry, but Ray would look so cute!" Mariah blushed.

This just earned her MORE odd looks.

"Right, so do you guys have a fairy princess outfit?" Ray asked, ignoring the pink haired girl and turning his attention to Oliver and Enrique. He really hoped that they didn't.  
"Um...Yes we do." Oliver smiled, he could tell by the look on Ray's face that he really didn't want to do this.

But Ray had no choice, since one of Johnny's rules was that they HAD to do a dare no matter what! He could only imagine what would happen if there was a really crazy dare that could be to do with self harm or sexual activities. Would Johnny allow the rule to be broken then? They way it had been going so far, he really doubted it.

Oliver went to the cupboard and signalled Ray to follow, he showed the Chinese blader the dress and left him to get changed. Ray later emerged from the cupboard in a dark pink, knee-length, sleeveless dress. Pale pink and black bows were on the hem at the bottom of the dress and one pale pink one was in the centre of the neck line. His wings were white with both pale pink and dark red-pink swirls on the edges, the tips of them had black fluff on them. Ray had decided to take off his bandanna and let all his hair down, if no one knew him, they'd think he was a boy. Ray gained many stares and blushes.

"Here I thought Oliver was really girly!" Johnny snickered, getting a glare from the greenette.  
"I am NOT girly!" Oliver snapped while whispering.  
"Johnathon, don't be rude about people's appearances." Robert told the red head.  
"Yeah, since it's not like you can talk Mr. Hobo! I bet you look like a woman when your hair's not al spiked up! And by woman, a REALLY UGLY woman! At least Oli and Ray can look like pretty girls!" Enrique smirked triumphantly, only earning a glare from Johnny and a pout form Oliver.

Ray walked over to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Mathilda, she blushed and looked at Ray with a hopeful look, she didn't want to have a cruel dare.

"Mathilda, why did you do what Barthez said? You seem too nice to be a cheater." Ray smiled kindly, he hoped he hadn't made the girl feel bad.  
"Well, I had no choice. Barthez is really mean and I was scared at him...Sometimes...He would hit us if we did something he didn't like..." Mathilda looked down the whole time a twiddled her thumbs, she hated remembering what happened while that evil man was their Beyblade coach.  
"Sorry." Ray said to her.  
"It's ok, you didn't know!" Mathilda tried to smile at him.

Everyone gave the girl and her team looks of dearest sympathy, except the Blitzkrieg Boys and BEGA Bladers, their looks were more of empathy especially the Blitzkreig Boys, since they had similar experiences with Boris. Miguel patted Mathilda's shoulder and the pink haired girl looked at him. Miguel smiled at her and she tried her best to smile back, then she got up to spin the bottle.

It landed on Hilary, who smiled at her kindly. Mathildaa was too nice to give her anything harsh, right?

"Um, Hilary? I dare you to kiss Tala." Mathilda blushed.  
"WHAT!" Hilary shouted. "NO WAY!"  
"Oh, um SORRY! I was meant to say Tyson!" Mathilda brought her hands up as if to shield herself.  
"Well, you said Tala first so she has to kiss him!" Johnny said in an authorative tone.  
"I am NOT kissing that FREAK!" Hilary shouted, pointing to Tala.  
"Take that back...Girlfriend!" Tala snarled at first, before saying 'girlfriend' in a mocking tone, oh how he really hated the fact that he was supposed to be acting as a Drag Queen right now.  
"No WAY!" Hilary glared.  
"Could she kiss both the boys?" Mathilda asked Johnny, she regretted the fact that she accidentally said 'Tala' instead of 'Tyson'. It wasn't exactly an easy mistake to make, she felt slightly dumb now.  
"I guess..." Johnny replied, he wasn't really bothered if Hilary kissed them both, he just enjoyed watching the brunette get annoyed.  
"Are you TRYING to make me LOOK like a SLUT!" Hilary screamed at the pink and red head.  
"Sorry Hilary!" Mathilda squeaked.  
"Oh, I thought you WERE a slut!" Johnny smirked.  
"I am NOT a slut!" Hilary roared.  
"Just get on with the dare already!" Johnny sighed.  
"You know Hilary, if you don't want to kiss them, you can always kiss me!" Enrique winked.  
"Enri!" Rosetta wined.  
"I thought you loved us!" Bianca cried.  
"Oh I do ladies, I'd do anything for you two! I just thought poor Hilary might prefer to kiss me for the dare instead of those two! After all, you know that my kisses are the best!" Enrique grinned at them.  
"If you two girls want a someone who can REALLY kiss, you should come to me!" Micheal smirked.  
"Don't listen to him ladies!" Enrique frowned, worry in his voice.  
"They can listen to whoever they want!" Micheal glared.  
"They. Are. MINE!" Enrique glared back.  
"Who says!"  
"I DO!"  
"So!"  
"That means that they're sticking with ME!"  
"They don't HAVE to!"  
"Well they WILL!"  
"Yeah right!"  
"They WWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!"  
"Whatever!"  
"Are you two done! Hilary needs to do her dare!" Johnny moaned.  
"I don't WANT to kiss ANY of you idiots!" Hilary shouted.  
"Sorry Hilary but it's a rule!" Mathilda spoke quietly.  
"Screw the rules! I don't care what that fire headed freak says, I'M. NOT. KISSING. THEM!"  
"You HAVE to do what the 'fire headed' freak says though! HIS game, HIS rules, YOU OBEY!" Johnny snarled, his own temper rising.  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
"SO WHAT! YOU STILL HAVE TO DO IT!"

During this argument Tala stood up and started walking.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"  
"WELL YOU HAVE TO! A RULES A FUCKING RULE WOMAN!"  
"Don't speak to a lady like that Johnathon!" Robert scolded, although he was unheard by the Scotsman.  
"SO WHAT! RULES GET BROKEN YA KNOW!"  
"WELL NOT HERE THEY DON'T!"  
"I HATE YOU!"  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! DO THE BLOODY DARE ALREADY!"

By now, Tala had reached Hilary. Before the brunette could argue back, he's cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

"Shut up both of you!" Tala sighed after he broke from the kiss.  
"EW! I can't believe you did that!" Hilary squirmed, wiping her lips, she wouldn't admit that Tala WAS a good kisser.  
"Well it was the only way I could get the wicked witch and fire head to shut up! You two are so noisy!"  
"ARE NOT!"  
"Temper, temper dear! It's not like I ENJOYED kissing you or anything, so get over it already, it was only part of a silly dare!" Tala smirked.  
"So sorry Hilary!" Mathilda whiepered as she rushed to sit down.  
"Time to kiss Tyson!" Johnny smirked, Hilary glared at him.  
"It won't be THAT bad Hilary!" Tyson smiled.  
"Bet it'll be sloppier than Ricks!" Hilary cringed, remembering the scene between him and Max.  
"Will not! You should feel happy that me and Tala have to kiss you! Not like anyone would ever kiss you willingly!" Tyson smirked.  
"So NOT true! Enrique just offered!"  
"Yeah, but he says that to anything that moves!" Johnny sighed.  
"Will NOT!" Enrique whined.  
"Yes you WOULD! You flirt ALL the time!"  
"Do NOT! Are you just jealous of me paying attention to other people Johnny-boy!" Enrique smirked.  
"There you go AGAIN!" Johnny pointed at his blonde teammate.  
"I WASN'T! I'd NEVER flirt with YOU! Doubt ANYONE would EVER flirt with YOU!"  
"Maybe Hilary and Johnny should get together, since no one else wants them?" Tyson giggled.  
"YEAH!" Enrique grinned at the World Champion.  
"NO WAY!" Johnny and Hilary shouted simultaneously.  
"AW! Johnny and Hilary sitting in a tree~" Enrique and Tyson began to sing.  
"Just SHUT UP ALREADY!" Johnny screamed, trying to get up to beat up the blonde, but was held back by Robert.  
"Calm down, Enrique is just doing this on purpose because he KNOWS it annoys you!" He glared at the Scotsman. Then he turned his attention to Enrique. "And you should stop teasing him, I am sick and tired of you two arguing and there was no need to suggest such things."  
Johnny sighed. "Hilary just kiss Tyson and get this over with!"  
"Come on Hilary!" Mathilda cheered, but was glared at by the brunette.  
"Hey! It'll be ok Hilary! You're lucky that you even get a chance to kiss someone!" Mariah cheered, glancing at Ray.

Now Hilary looked at Mariah with wide eyes as the Chinese girl smiled at her. Next she looked at Emily who just nodded. She looked at the girls one by one (well except for Rosetta and Bianca since she didn't really know them) and they all gave her an encouraging nod. Finally, Hilary tuned to Tyson and gave him a quick kiss, she was surprised to find that it wasn't very slobbery at all. She quickly stood up and ran over to the bottle to spin it, thinking WHEN this humiliation would end.

* * *

Tala fails at being a drag act and Tyson fails at pretending to be gay DX! I think this chapter fails, except maybe that last dare at the end because there was an argument...This was like the hardest chapter of all. Some characters are gonna do some karaoke to 'Sex on the Beach', a Spice Girls song, a Pussycatdolls song (probably the one that goes 'When I grow up') and another girly song. So who do you think should sing? What should they sing? And what other girly song would you like to hear them sing? Also, a character has to eat a slug, so who do you want it to be? XD!


	8. Little Kissing Bellies

Thank you to AquilaTemptestas, yuriAMANDAyaoi, p power, mimi 007 and marishka91 for reviews! XD! Also thank you to Alla Bethony for the first dare and Shanna Ola Deora for the other two in this chapter! XD!

* * *

This time, the bottle landed on Ian and Hilary grinned wildly. The brunette girl then turned her attention on Oliver and Enrique, Ian just stared.

"Do you two have anything that'll fit Ian? Like, oh I dunno...A leprechaun!"

Oliver and Enrique exchanged confused looks before looking back at Hilary.

"I'm sure we have some green clothes and maybe a beard, but I'm not sure if we exactly have a leprechaun costume." Oliver smiled.  
"Yeah, we have fairy, princess, prince, pirate, nurse, ninja and other things people more commonly dress as. I guess we'll have to look." Enrique shrugged.

The two of them got up to have a look for a leprechaun-like outfit. Hilary turned back to Ian.

"So Ian, I dare you to dress up as a leprechaun and go on a little search for ya pot 'o gold! Plus you HAVE to wear that outfit for the rest of the day!" She laughed.  
"Whatever." Ian glared, making Hilary sigh by the fact that she was barely getting a reaction.

Enrique popped his head out of the door a few minutes later.

"Hey Ian! Come on in! We've got the PERFECT little outfit for ya!"

Ian got up, grumbling something about not being short and walked into the cupboard. Oliver and Enrique showed him what he was to wear and then went to sit down. A few minutes later, Ian came out of the cupboard wearing a green top hat, jacket and trousers and a ginger beard.

"Is it me or is Ian shorter than usual!" Micheal laughed and was joined in laughter by some others.  
"Yeah I think he is! Did you two gag him and chop some of his leg off! Tyson grinned, looking at Oliver and Enrique who looked at him like he was crazy.  
"SHUT UP!" Ian shouted, glaring at those that laughed at him. "I'm NOT short!"

The Blitzkrieg Boys joined Ian in glaring, which made everyone quiet again, NO ONE messes with a Blitz Boy without them all ganging up on you.

"Hey Ian! Where's ya pot 'o gold!" Hilary giggled, getting glares from you-know-which-team.  
"I'm looking for it." Ian said with a straight face, lack of emotion in his voice. "Has anyone seen it?"  
"I'll tell you!" Brooklyn shouted waving his arm about. "If you JOIN BEGA!"

Many people groaned and Ian just glared at Brooklyn, who put up his hands as if to surrender.

"Your turn was over ages ago Brooklyn." Garland sighed.  
"Hey sorry, sorry! I was just messing around!" Brooklyn smiled as Garland sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry shorty, I don't really know where your pot 'o gold is!"  
"I'M. NOT. SHORT!" Ian growled.  
"Oh OOPS! My bad!" Brooklyn tried to smile, keeping up his hands.  
"Hey Ian! I bet Robert stole ya pot 'o gold and spent it!" Johnny smirked, Robert glaring at him.  
"Huh?" Ian raised an eyebrow.  
"How ELSE would he be able to have this place!" Johnny gave Robert a light punch in the arm.  
"Just because you are the poorest one of us." Robert sighed, muttering to himself.  
"Huh?" Johnny raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Robert said.  
"Nothing."  
"Can I just spin the bottle now...Since I...Can't find my pot 'o gold..." Ian sighed.

Ian didn't really get a responce, so he shrugged his shoulders and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Daichi.

"I dare you to kiss Ming Ming for seven minutes." Ian smirked slightly.  
"SEVEN! I can't do that!" Daichi whined.  
"Ew! I don't want that monkey-boy anywhere NEAR me!" Ming Ming squirmed.  
"I'm NOT a 'monkey-boy'!" Daichi shouted.  
"Looks like one to me!" Ming Ming folded his arms.  
"Takes one to know one!" Daichi stood up and pointed at her.  
"Me? Me! How can adorable wittle me be a monkey?" Ming Ming's eyes sparkled and tears formed, in attempt to look cute.  
"Hey it'll ALL be over in seven minutes, so why don't you just go over there and kiss him." Brooklyn smiled.  
"B-but this WILL NOT be good for my career!" Ming Ming squeaked.  
"What career!" Tyson snorted, getting hit by Kenny.  
"Don't listen to him Ming Ming!" Kenny blushed.  
"I doubt we'll tell anyone." Brooklyn said and then turned to Johnny. "This is one of those 'what happens here, stays here and we don't speak about it to anyone, right?"  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so..." Johnny sighed, but he knew agreeing meant that no one else would know about him wearing the French maids outfit.  
"Um, see! NO ONE will find out! I promise! So go and get kissed girl!" Brooklyn cheered, making Ming Ming sigh and then walk over to Daichi.  
"I can't believe I'm gonna have to kiss a monkey." Ming Ming sighed.  
"I can't believe I have to kiss a freak who makes peoples ears bleed!" Daichi growled.  
"I DO NOT make people's ears bleed!"  
"Well, I'm not a MONKEY!"  
"I'm not a freak!"  
"Yes you ARE!"  
"Am NOT!"  
"Are TOO!"

During their little 'Am not/Are too' argument, Tyson and Brooklyn snuck behind their teammates and pushed them together, making them kiss. After a couple of seconds of shock and then realisation of what they were doing, Daichi and Ming Ming broke away from their kiss.

"Ugh! What's ya do that for!" Daichi shouted, turning to a laughing Tyson.  
"Yeah? What's the big deal?" Ming Ming cried, turning to a smiling Brooklyn.  
"Sorry, but you needed a little push in order to get your dare over and done with." Brooklyn shrugged.  
"Yeah, you really did!" Tyson agreed.  
"Meanie!" Ming Ming pouted.  
"Just go spin the bottle already you two." Brooklyn said as he turned around to sit down.

Both Ming Ming an Daichi walked towards the bottle and the little red head spun it. This time it landed on Julia.

"Julia! I dare you to belly dance! I bet you'll be really good!" Ming Ming smiled, before Daichi even had the chance to discuss a dare with the blunette. "Ooh! Oli-deary and Enrique-poo? Do you two have any lovely outfits for a belly dancer?" Ming Ming winked at the boys.

"Yeah, I think so, right Enri?" Oliver looked at his friend and sighed.

Enrique was drooling slightly, out of it, due to the thought of Julia belly dancing in the outfit he and Oli were about to pick out for her.

"Y-yeah...We DO~!" Enrique's voice sounded distant.  
"Enrique snap out of it!" Oliver moaned, waving a hand infront of the blonde.  
"Enrique-poo~" Both Rosetta and Bianca cried, looking worried.  
"Huh? Oh hey ladies!" Enrique winked at the two as they sighed of relief.  
"Let's find that outfit Enri, or rather, you stay HERE while I got get it!" Oliver smiled and Enrique pouted, but nodded anyway.

Julia followed Oliver and he quickly found the outfit for her. He left her to get changed and a few minutes later Julia emerged in a red costume with gold decoration.

"I think I died and went to heaven." Enrique grinned in a perverted way.  
"Enri, keep your eyes in their sockets." Oliver sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"And you keep your mouth closed Micheal, you're letting your tongue hang out and you are drooling." Emily scowled.  
"He looks like a dog who's just seen his dinner." Rick smirked and then Micheal glared at him.  
"Do not!"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Julia sighed, feeling nervous with the looks she was getting.

"Hey, um could I have some music to dance to?" Julia asked, trying to smile.  
"I'LL DO IT!" Enrique shouted, sticking his hand up in the air.  
"Wow Enri, I'm surprised that you'd want to miss a few minutes of being able to look at her." Oliver smiled.  
"Oh right..." Enrique muttered.  
"Yeah she didn't ask if she could have someone to do her Enrique, you idiot!" Johnny smirked.  
"I did NOT think she said that!" Enrique glared at the Scotsman.  
"Yeah right!"  
"YOU were the ONLY ONE who thought it Johnny-boy!"  
"Pft. You're the perve here, not me!"  
"Hah! I really don't believe that!"  
"True, Micheal's a perve too!"  
"Hey!" Micheal pouted.  
"That's NOT what I meant Johnny-Boy!" Enrique snarled.  
"Then what the hell DID you mean!" Johnny growled.  
"I think YOU are the pervert here!"  
"Me! I don't THINK so!"  
"I think are both annoying little children." Robert glared at them both.  
"Couldn't you get through five or ten minutes WITHOUT arguing?" Oliver sighed.  
"I think both you and Enrique MUST be perves, since you two have a collection of outfits like that and THIS!" Johnny smirked, pointing out the outfits both he and Julia were wearing.  
"They're NOT mine!" Oliver cried.  
"Well then, that just means that ENRIQUE IS A PERVERT! End of!" Johnny told them, crossing his arms.  
"I am not!" Enrique stuck out his tongue.  
"Uh, am I gonna stand here all day or is SOMEONE gonna put on some music?" Julia glared.  
"I will~!" Enrique grinned and got up to play some music.  
"No! I WILL!" Johnny said, standing up.  
"Not if I get there FIRST!" Enrique smirked as he ran to the door.

Johnny ran after him and after a little scuffle in the music room a song was selected: 'Hips Don't Lie' By Shakira. When they came back in the room their eyes widened to the beauty infront of them. Julia danced so incredibly well, not missing a beat as she shook her hips to the song. Many were surprised, which made a smirk spread across Raul's face. Raul remembered that Julia had some belly dancing lessons and had even performed it infront of crowds, although this only happened when her twin was unable to perform with her. He also remembered when Julia tried to get HIM to belly dance with her, the memory made Raul chuckle to himself. Julia danced and danced making certain boys eyes try to pop out and did a finishing pose when she was done. After that she got changed and went to spin the bottle. Oliver turned to the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Shows over you two, you can sit down now!"

Both Johnny and Enrique slowly put their eyes onto him and took a couple of seconds to snap out of it. They sat down like they hadn't been staring at Julia throughout her entire performance and in Enrique's case, like his two girlfriends weren't looking at him with annoyed expressions.

The bottle spun...

* * *

I've put up a poll on my profile for the slug eating dare, you can vote for up to three characters! XD!


	9. Triangular Chocolate

Thank you to mimi 007, AquilaTemptestas, yuriAMANDAyaoi, Alla Bethony, crazingonbeyblade111 and marishka91 for reviewing! XD! Sorry I took so long to update this one, I had writer's block with the dare. DX! I didn't want to write it too...Let's say I didn't want to turn this into some M-rated fic. ^_^' Also thank you to Yoko Fujioka for the inspiration of the dare in this chapter. XD! I warn you of Enrique/Johnny-suggestive-ness. You'll see...-_-'

* * *

The bottle landed on Kai.

"Kai, why do you have those blue marks on your face and are they tattoos or is it face paint?"  
"It's face paint." Kai told Julia.  
"Who knew Kai was such a loser!" Tyson giggled, earning a glare from Kai.  
"Why I wear them...Is no ones business."  
"Kai, you HAVE to answer it!" Johnny smirked.  
"So?" Kai glared at the red head.  
"Just ANSWER it!"  
"Temper temper Johnny!" Kai smirked.  
"Shut UP and ANSWER!"  
"Johnny, I think Kai's reasons may be personal, so I don't think he should answer." Robert told him.  
"Since when did you take HIS side." Johnny growled.  
"Because they ARE personal reasons!" Kai glared.  
"But in 'Truth of Dare' you HAVE to tell! Even if it IS personal!"  
"Not necessarily Johnny, you just have to tell the truth and he answered my second question anyway, which is fine with me." Julia frowned.  
"It is NOT fine with me though..." Johnny muttered under his breath as Kai got up to spin the bottle.

This time it landed on Johnny.

"Enrique, you said Johnny's dress had to be taken off by someone else right?" Kai smirked, making Johnny gulp.  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be taken off by the wearer's lover. But since Johnny doesn't HAVE a lover, I guess he'll NEVER get to take it off!" Enrique grinned, getting a glare from Johnny.  
"Well, I'm guessing you'll know how to take it off?" Kai asked him.  
"Sure do!" Enrique smiled and closed his eyes, getting quite a few confused looks and raised eyebrows.  
"Well then, I dare Johnny to allow Enrique to tie him down on a bed, open the top half of the dress and poor chocolate sauce on his chest! Then Enrique has to lick it off!" Everyone looked at Kai like he was crazy, no one had expected such a dare from him.  
'I knew the dares would become something really dirty eventually.' Ray thought.  
"You HAVE to be kidding me!" Johnny snapped.  
"Ew! I don't wanna go anywhere NEAR his man boobs!" Enrique fake gagged.  
"I don't have man boobs Enrique!" Johnny glared.  
"Coulda fooled me!" Enrique shrugged.  
"You two HAVE to do the dare since I said it right?" Kai smirked.  
"Well, I do believe Johnny did say something about HAVING to do a dare." Robert nodded.  
"ROBERT!" Johnny and Enrique shouted.  
"I don't WANT to be touched by Enrique!"  
"I don't WANNA touch Johnny!"  
"It's the rules." Robert sighed.  
"Hey, it's not like I'm making you do it in-front of everyone!" Kai told them.  
"True!" Enrique agreed. "Come on Johnny-Boy let's find some chocolate sauce!"  
"What's made you so suddenly eager!" Johnny raised an eyebrow, as Enrique grabbed his hand and dragged him outside the ballroom.  
"You actually think they're going to do it?" Oliver asked, exchanging worried looks with Rosetta and Bianca and then looked worriedly at Robert.  
"Knowing Enrique, he just might, much to Johnny's protests." Robert sighed.  
"Enrique really does LOVE to annoy Johnny I guess." Oliver shrugged.  
"That just doesn't seem right at all..." Julia sighed, looking at Raul who nodded.

* * *

Both the boys didn't say anything until the two boys had entered the kitchen.

"Please don't tell me you're SERIOUSLY gonna go through with it?" Johnny raised an eyebrow as Enrique opened a cupboard and found some chocolate sauce.  
"Why not?" Enrique shrugged, not looking at the red head.  
"Because I don't WANT you to, oh and I hate you too!" Johnny put his hands on his hips.  
"But it'll be FUN!" Enrique turned around, grinning.  
"You're joking right!" Johnny's voice carried worry.  
"I guess YOU wouldn't know, since you've never had any sexual experiences." Enrique shrugged.  
"Well, at least I don't throw myself at every girl I see!" Johnny glared.  
"Whatever...Let's get to your room Johnny-Boy!"  
"Enrique, we are NOT doing this dare! Kai won't know if we've done it or not!"  
"Yes, he will! It'll be so obvious because you won't have flushed cheeks!" Enrique winked, sending shivers up Johnny's spine.  
"Don't tell me, you actually DID that dare with Oliver, didn't you?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, it was sweet! You'll see in a few minutes!"  
"Are you ON something today Enrique?"  
"Nope!"  
"I really do think your mental health needs checking..."  
"Aw, Johnny!" Enrique whined.  
"What?" Johnny sighed.  
"Please, let me make love to you!"  
"EW! EW! EW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Johnny shouted, while Enrique laughed.  
"Aw come on, this dare'll be fun!"  
"I don't want to stain this..." Johnny diverted his eyes from the blondes.  
"Psh. It'll be FINE! I don't want you to get it messy! I'll be really careful applying the chocolate and when I lick it off!" Enrique smirked, licking his lips.  
"You're a crazy pervert." Johnny frowned.  
"But you LOVE me for it!"  
"No, I don't."  
"Come on Johnny, you'll enjoy it!" Enrique walked towards the red head.  
"No I WON'T!" Johnny backed away and hit the wall.

Enrique kept approaching him and Johnny tripped backwards onto the floor, exposing his tartan boxers. Enrique smirked.

"I'll be good to Johnny, I'll make the BEST love to you ever, well I will be the ONLY person to ever make love to you anyway!" Enrique whispered, a creepy expression on his face, making Johnny's eyes widen.  
"NO! Enrique, NO!"  
"Aw! Come on!"  
"No!"  
"But Johnny!" Enrique whined, standing still.  
"Have you forgotten that we HATE each other." Johnny sighed, getting up and dusting himself off.  
"No...But, I just might be a little sex deprived..." Enrique looked down at the floor.

Johnny looked shocked.

"Ew Enrique, wasn't Oliver enough for ya?"  
"Well yes and no..."  
"Enrique, you really need HELP!"  
"But I can't help it! Please Johnny let me at least put a LITTLE bit on you!"  
"No, I don't want your dirty tongue on me!"  
"But Johnny, they'll KNOW that we haven't done the dare!"

Johnny sighed as Enrique looked at him pleadingly.

"But I really don't wanna do this..."  
"But you WILL right!"  
"No."  
"John-ny!"  
"No."  
"Please!"  
"No."  
"Pretty please!"  
"No."  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please wi-"  
"A no is a NO Enrique!"  
"Fine, shall we go back?"  
"Yeah..." Johnny sighed, turning to leave and not seeing Enrique's evil smirk.

* * *

"Those two seem to be taking their time!" Micheal grinned.  
"They only left a few minutes ago...They'd have to 'set up'..." Kai replied, folding his arms.  
"You know Kai, that dare was quite mean." Julia frowned.  
"Yeah!" Mathilda and Mariah agreed.

Kai just stayed silent.

"I have to agree with the girls Kai, that was a bit too...Much for a dare." Ray sighed.  
"Dares aren't so funny when it includes invasion of personal space without consent." Emily nodded.  
"But don't you guys think that Johnny and Enrique make such a cute couple, they like fight all the time but really it's all an expression of love!" Ming Ming giggled, earning strange looks. "I think I'm gonna sing a song about love being expressed through arguments and stuff! Hehe!"

This made many people stop paying attention to her.

"I think singing about your usual 'cutesy' stuff would be a better idea..." Brooklyn tried to crack a smile.  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean!" Ming Ming pouted.  
"Let's say that it'll keep up you're 'cute' image." Mystel answered with a gentle smile.  
"Ah, I see! Ok!" Ming Ming giggled.

* * *

Johnny was heading back towards the ballroom, with Enrique behind him. Then the blonde grabbed the redhead's wrist and dragged him into one of the spare bedrooms. Enrique threw Johnny down onto the bed and got on top of him, holding down the older boy's wrists.

"What ARE you DOING!" Johnny gasped, his eyes wide.  
"Come on Johnny, you know you REALLY want it. As I keep saying, it'll be FUN!" Enrique smirked creepily.  
"I don't CARE! It WON'T be fun for ME!"  
"It WILL! You'll feel such a sensation as my tongue glides along your skin...Especially on the nipple!"  
"EW! I did NOT want that mental image in my head!" Johnny glared, going red.

Enrique clamped down on Johnny's wrist with one hand and pulled out some material.

"What the HELL! Were you preparing for something like THIS to happen or something!" Johnny shouted, trying and failing to struggle, when Enrique was determined and sexually aroused his strength was monstrous.  
"Well, I wasn't prepared for you~ But I always have stuff in my pockets, to appease my girls~" Enrique purred as he tied the material tightly around Johnny's wrists.  
"This is so wrong...You know that? You bastard!" Johnny glared at the blonde.  
"A dare's a dare Johnny-Boy, we HAVE to do it...We can't defy the rules...YOUR rules...So you got YOURSELF into this..." Enrique whispered, appearing out of it, while he tied the material around Johnny's wrists to the bedpost with another bit of material.  
"Tch! Don't remind me...But YOU were the one who decided to go through with the dare! Even though I, the one who made up the 'rules', told you NOT to!" Johnny pouted, looking away from Enrique.  
"Since when did I EVER listen to you anyway?" Enrique grinned.  
"Never...And I don't listen to you..." Johnny sighed and blinked as he snapped to face Enrique, angrily. "Don't tell me you're doing this as some way to ANNOY me! Enrique, you IDIOT!"  
"They all would see it that way...But really, it's more to do with the fact that I feel sexually deprived...I think I told you that I was before...I seriously don't care what you are to me, I just need some fun~" Enrique whined.  
"So I guess this whole game was just bad timing for me...Well this dare..."  
"Yeah, maybe me and Oli shouldn't have let it go your way in that cooking competition." Enrique smiled softly.  
"Yeah...But it's too late now..." Johnny looked away again. "Make it quick.."  
"What! Are you actually letting me...?" Enrique blinked.  
"Yes, so get it over and done with quickly! Just don't smother me in sauce!" Johnny grumbled, his cheeks tinting red again.  
"Er, ok?"

Enrique pulled on the white ribbon of the corset and Johnny slowly turned his head around to look. When Enrique noticed this, he stopped and sighed.

"It's ok Johnny, you'll be fine. In fact, you'll really enjoy it!"  
"I still hate that you're going through with this, I really DO hate you..."  
"Hate you too..." Enrique smiled and kissed the redhead on the cheek, returning to undoing the ribbon.  
"What was THAT for!"  
"Just felt like it!"  
"Enrique...Please don't do this!" Johnny moaned.  
"Hey, if you're conscious about how fat your chest is and the size of your man-boobs, there's no need to worry! I've seen it all before! Me and Oli DID have to change you into this dress after-all!" Enrique smirked.  
"I'm NOT fat, I'm muscular and you know it! Besides, I just generally DON'T want to do this!"  
"And it's embarrassing being the 'woman' here?" Enrique replied as he'd finished untying the ribbon and opened out the corset to reveal Johnny's chest.  
"Well, of COURSE it is...But that triangle-faced bastard had to go and say that I had to allow you to do shit to me!"  
"Oh Johnny, you'd probably be clueless if you were the man! I'm giving you an opportunity to learn actual useful stuff here!"  
"I kinda doubt that!" Johnny glared at Enrique, who faked hurt.  
"Oh Johnny! Of course you won't learn if you don't understand! So I guess I'll make you!" Enrique grabbed for the bottle of chocolate sauce and Johnny's eyes widened.  
"ENRIQUE!"


	10. Saucy Slugs

Thank you to mimi 007, yuriAMANDAyaoi, AquilaTemptestas, crazingonbeyblade111, Blackstarz and jjb8 for reviewing! XD! Yes! 50+ reviews! Thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, faved and alerted! Especially those who have given me ideas and helped me make this better! XD! Special thanks to crazingonbeyblade111 for the second dare and also those who voted in the poll. XD! Enni isn't a miss-type of Enri...Now to allow you to read what happened next!

* * *

"ENRIQUE!" Johnny shouted, looking scared, which made Enrique freeze with widened eyes.  
"Johnny?"  
"Please don't Enrique! It's so wrong!" Johnny looked like he was going to tear up, surprising Enrique even more, since he had never been seen to act this way before.  
"Johnny, I..." Enrique said, his hand shaking and his eyes unable to look away from Johnny's.  
"Enrique, just don't..."  
"But I want to...So, so much!"  
"No you don't and I know it..." Johnny looked at Enrique with a face full of solemnity.  
"Johnny, I'm sorry..." Enrique frowned, moving his hand with the bottle towards Johnny, who shut his eyes.

Johnny's breathing was slow and heavy as he slightly opened his eyes a few moments later when he felt something slightly cold make contact with his skin.

"There, it's safe to look now Johnny." He heard Enrique say, sounding satisfied.

Johnny completely opened his eyes, looking at Enrique with a confused expression.

"What did you do?" Johnny wrinkled his nose.  
"Nothing much..." Enrique shrugged and lent towards him, earning a glare from Johnny.  
"Enrique what the hell so you think you're...!" He stopped when Enrique kissed him.

That is, when Enrique 'kissed' Johnny on the nose. Enrique sat up and licked his lips, retying the ribbon on Johnny's corset. When he noticed Johnny's blush and glare he blinked and pouted.

"What? You had chocolate sauce on your nose! Kai DID dare me to lick some off of you!" Johnny just kept glaring at him.  
"Hey! I still kinda did the dare didn't I! But, kept to 'Rebel King' Johnny's wishes by NOT putting some on your chest and licking it off, right!" Enrique grinned and winked when he said Johnny's name.  
"I guess so..." Johnny mumbled.

Enrique untied him and got off of Johnny.

"Can we head back to the ballroom for REAL this time?" Johnny asked, crossing his arms.  
"Yeah? What did you think we were gonna do? After we put the chocolate sauce back, that is." Enrique replied, gaining another glare from Johnny.

The two boys returned to the ballroom, entering in eerie silence.

"Had fun!" Kai smirked.  
"Man were you two ages!" Micheal moaned.  
"Enrique-poo! Please don't tell us you were having too much fun with him!" Bianca cried.  
"I thought you two had forgotten about the rest of us, you were so long! Just what WERE you doing?" Hilary grinned.  
"Doing the dare, what'd you expect! It's not like it was easy when you have someone like Johnny protesting and struggling all the time!" Enrique shrugged.  
"So are you basically saying that you raped him?" Emily asked, bowing her head so that she was looking over her glasses.  
"No, no! It was just that Johnny didn't want to do the dare! Even I know that rape is sex without asking!" Enrique grinned putting up his hands as if to surrender.  
"And here I thought that your definition of rape would be doing anything physical without permission." Emily rolled her eyes, even with what Enrique said, she still thought he was a stupid pervert.  
"Just spin the bottle Enrique..." Johnny sighed, speaking almost in monotone.  
"But it was a dare for you, so shouldn't you?"  
"Just go spin it yourself!" Johnny snapped stomping towards where he was sat and sat down, crossing his arms, making a few giggle and smirk.

Enrique just shrugged and went to spin the bottle. This time the bottle landed on Tala.

"Alright Tally, I dare you to..." Enrique paused to think as Tala glared at the nickname and to warn the blonde to not make him do anything stupid, even though he was currently supposed to be a drag act which made him feel stupid anyway.  
"To...Eat a SLUG!"

Tala stayed silent and just glared, as Oliver looked at his friend.

"Ew, you prepared a slug for someone to eat?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yep! Got it fresh this morning!" Enrique grinned.  
"But my garden does not usually contain...Pests." Robert glared.  
"Well, this was one of those times when it did!"

Robert rolled his eyes, by 'usually' he meant that the only 'pests' to ever set foot in his garden were Enrique and Johnny. Enrique got up and went into the cupboard, a few minutes later he came out with a box. Everyone watched as Enrique approached Tala and knelt in front him, holding out the box.

"Eat if you dare, Tally!" Enrique smirked.

Tala and as usual the rest of his team, glared at Enrique. Tala opened the box and took out the wriggling slug, making Enrique's girlfriends squeal in disgust. Other people either watched intently, boredly or disgustedly as Tala stood up holding the slug by the end of it's body.

"You know, this really isn't much of a dare at all..." Tala smirked, making Enrique feel disheartened.

Tala walked over to where the ex-BEGA team were sat, Ming Ming backed away as the boys sat still.

"What do you think...Garland?" Tala spat out venom when he spoke the silver-haired boys name.  
"I really don't care. I didn't want to come, but Brooklyn dragged me here." Garland answered.

Garland looked over to Brooklyn who grinned. Crusher looked at his sister Monica, who smiled at him. Crusher also was dragged here by Brooklyn and when he said that he wanted to stay home and look after his sister, Brooklyn invited her come too. Monica seemed well enough to come and if she did fall ill, Robert probably had some medical staff somewhere in the castle to look after her anyway, so Crusher agreed although now he was a little unsure if he should have because of how 'mature' some of the dares appeared to be.

"Oh really? I know what'll...Really wish you'd never come!" Tala laughed psychotically.

Garland opened his mouth to ask what the red head was on about, but this was a major mistake. Tala threw the slug into Garland's mouth, almost making the silver haired boy choke. Tala walked away with a maniac grin on his face, his team smirked and they high fived each other when Tala sat back down with them. Garland forced himself to swallow the slug as it appeared to not want to come out, this made Ming Ming join Enrique's girlfriends in another squeal of disgust.

Enrique hadn't moved from his spot on the floor.

"YOU didn't eat that..." His sighed.  
"So? Someone still DID?" Tala smirked. "You didn't think I would eat such a thing, did you!"

Enrique turned to look at Johnny, who diverted his attention somewhere else.

"Johnny tell Tala that, THAT doesn't count!"  
"Oh, have to get your boyfriend to help you get your way!" Tala continued to smirk at Enrique turned back to glare at Tala.  
"He's not my boyfriend you sicko. Who WOULD go out with that weirdo! I only talked to him because it's HIS game and what he says, goes...Unfortunately. Except when he goes against his own rules!" Enrique smirked evilly, looking over his shoulder at Johnny.  
"I'm not a wierdo..." Johnny mumbled, annoyed and still not looking over to Tala and Enrique.  
"Yeah right, since NORMAL people don't look like hobos and cross-dress!"  
"Shut up! I've seen YOU cross-dress!" Johnny mumbled, although since everyone was so quiet they could clearly hear what he was saying, making many look surprised or suspicious at Enrique. Rosetta and Bianca hugged onto Oliver tightly.  
"What happened to the Enrique-poo we knew!" They cried as Oliver tried to smile, but was clearly uncomfortable.

Enrique raised an eyebrow thinking 'I'm STILL the same Enrique you know!' and then smirked, instead of trying to argue with Johnny to get him to talk and say that Tala HAS to eat the slug, maybe he should just outright try to get Johnny to agree with him.

"Hey, Johnny-poo! Instead of sulking over there, how about telling Tala that he DIDN'T do the dare because HE didn't eat the slug himself!" Enrique whined.

Johnny didn't reply or even acknowledge that he heard Enrique.

"Hey JOHNNY!" The Scotsman continued to look the other way, so Enrique looked back to a smirking Tala. "Fine Tally, you win."  
"Thank you, Enni." Tala continued to smirk as he stood up. He walked to the bottle and frowned, speaking in a dangerous tone. "And don't you dare call me 'Tally' again!"

Enrique was looking at Tala with wide eyes and slowly went to his seat. The silly boy had forgotten that this WAS a Blitzkrieg he was talking to and no one should mess with them.


	11. Stripped Off Of The Theory!

Thank you to jjb88, mimi 007, crazingonbeyblade111, yuriAMANDAyaoi, Blackstarz and AquilaTemptestas for reviewing! XD! Sorry if you were disappointed by the lack of action in the last chapter, but as I said before I don't want to turn it into a 'M' rated fic -_-' But writing it has made me tempted to write a Enri/John fic which probably would be M rated =^_^'= So if your interested, say so. Now onto other things, I WILL try to write all truths and dares that people have suggested but I have a quite a few so be patient if it takes a while until the truth/dare you suggested takes a while.

* * *

Tala spun the bottle and it landed on Mariah. Tala sighed, he wanted someone more interesting, anyway since he felt a particular dislike towards of what he thought of as a fuzzy blindingly-pink fluff-ball that was gaga over Ray...He felt the need to make her do the dare he wanted someone else to do anyway...The only bonus of it being Mariah of all people was that she was the biggest, in a particular area perverts want big...

"Mariah I dare you to strip dance!" Tala smirked, getting a glare from Lee.  
"I won't allow this!" He snarled. "Her body shouldn't be shown off so freely until she's married and only then, to the man she's married to!"  
"Lee..." Mariah smiled.  
"I can't let him humiliate you."  
"I know." Mariah smiled. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to go all the way."  
"But I want you to!" Tala glared.  
"No way!" Mariah gave Tala her own glare.  
"I do believe a dare's a dare!" Tala smirked, glancing over Johnny who was just staring at the ground.  
"But you didn't really DO your dare Tala! SO why should I?" Mariah frowned.  
"Because you wouldn't want to get on MY bad side, kitty!" Tala's smirk disappeared.  
"I'm not afraid of you..." Mariah and Tala continued thier glaring contest.  
"Johnny, you can't allow Mariah to do this dare!" Lee growled, looking at the Scotsman.

Johnny looked up, seeming sleepy and sighed.

"Couldn't she just go down to her underwear?" He shrugged, that was kind of doing the dare...But he didn't really feel like caring anymore.  
"But you MADE Kai go all the way!" Tala turned his glare on Johnny now.  
"But Mariah's a girl...Yeah. And I hate Kai...But I don't really have a reason to hate Mariah and embarrass her..." Johnny sighed, well actually he had a dislike of Mariah's pinkyness, he felt like she wore too much...Especially these days.  
"Oh my Johnny! You little man-whore! First Hilary and then Julia and now Mariah!" Enrique laughed.  
"Shut up you." Johnny muttered trying not to look at the Italian.  
"You forgot to add yourself on the list there Enni!" Tala smirked.  
"Oh, right...Oh Johnny-poo! Whatever shall we do with you!" Enrique giggled to himself, getting odd looks and making his girlfriend's squeeze a very uncomfortable Oliver harder.

But Johnny didn't respond and when Enrique realised this he looked at the older Majestic with a confused expression.

"What up with you today Johnny-boy?" Was all he had to say.  
"It's like you completely forgot what happened during your dare..." Oliver sighed, but was pretty much ignored.  
"It's quite obvious Enrique, you must have done something that upset Johnathon during your dare...I can see why he's rather depressed, due to what that dare WAS." Robert told the blonde.  
"Oh, right..." Enrique decided to look at the floor instead of say anything else for now.

Robert sighed, knowing Enrique, he'd probably try to annoy Johnny again in about another five minutes whether or not it was some tactic to get the Scotsman to be back to normal.

"SO Mariah, are you going to let me get my way or not!" Tala asked, turning back to the pinkette.  
"No way! I'd prefer to go down to my underwear like Johnny did, than go all the way!"  
"But I say all the way!"  
"Mariah! I don't want you removing ONE piece of clothing!" Lee scolded.  
"Lee...It's not like I haven't meditated in the White Tiger waterfalls with you guys where we all take off our tops..." She told him.  
"Mariah I don't think everyone else wanted to know that...Some people wouldn't see that in the right way..." Ray sighed.  
"Sorry Ray...I was trying to get a point across." Mariah smiled weakly.

Ray nodded and a little spark fly out of Salima. For some reason the female Psykick felt a little annoyed and Kane noticed that she was glaring at them.

"Are you alright Salima?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's a little frustrating that we haven't had a turn though, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kane smiled and nodded, he knew that there was no point in trying to get what she was really feeling out of her, the other two team members also nodded in agreement.

"Just let Mariah do the dare how she wants to do it...I'm getting a headache from your arguing." Johnny whined.

Robert and Oliver exchanged bemused looks, he and Enrique were often the cause of headaches due to arguments in the very castle they were inside. Other people looked at Johnny like he was weird, well actually he had been pretty strange since he'd got back from his and Enrique's dare, that boy was in sulk-mode and was likely to be like that for a while...

Tala shrugged and sat down, signally Mariah to do whatever she wanted, so Mariah took off her top and trousers and quickly put them on again...Much to Lee's horror, of which Ray had noticed.

"Lee, don't forget that what happens in this game, stays in this game. Also she only went down to her underwear, it's not like she was completely naked or anything..." Ray tried to smile at his friend.  
"I guess...Even though I'm still not happy about this..." Lee sighed.  
"I know you're trying to protect her, but she'll hate you if you're too protective!"  
"I guess." Lee shrugged and cracked a little smile, which Ray beamed in return.

Mariah spun the bottle and her victim was...Tyson!

"How did you win three World Championships in a row?" Mariah asked.

Some people sighed, this seemed like a little bit of a dumb question since it was obvious what Tyson would say. Mariah was just curious, she hoped that maybe there was some hidden reason so taking the opportunity of 'Truth or Dare' she thought she'd get the REAL reason as to how Tyson won.

"I won because I'm strong!" Tyson grinned, making those who sighed, sigh again because they KNEW it.  
"Fool, it's because you wield one of the most powerful sacred spirits." Ozuma told him.  
"Here I thought it was some form of dumb luck!" Emily shrugged. "But that makes better, no more interesting sense."  
"I just thought he cheated somehow!" Brooklyn said, he slightly denies that Kai and Tyson beat him sometimes.  
"The only cheaters around here...Are those Barthez creeps!" Enrique spat bitterly, slightly scaring people since they didn't know that he could be like that to people, he never even seemed to speak sounding so angry when talking to Johnny.

Of course, his fellow Majestics weren't surprised since they all still had a slight grudge against the ex-Barthez Battalion, but the two teams relationships had improved since the World Championships. Although when the Barthez Battalion found out they were invited they were a little surprised, since they knew that the Majestics would still hold a grudge, but they had been civil with each other despite their pasts. Even though the Barthez Battalion were surprised by the invite, other teams were even MORE surprised because they didn't really know the Majestics, actually it was Tyson who suggested to Johnny when he replied to his invite that those teams should come too. Johnny agreed, just for the sake of having more people means that it'd be more interesting.

Enrique glared over to the ex-Barthez Battalion while Oliver sighed and looked at his friend worriedly. Robert sighed and looked at Johnny, noting that he was not talking the opportunity to also glare at the Barthez Battalion.

'He really seems to enjoy picking fights.' Was what Oliver thought.

"We're not cheaters anymore Enrique." Miguel sighed, his team nodding in agreement.  
"Once a cheater always a cheater..." Enrique growled dangerously.  
"Enrique! We only did it because we were forced to!" Mathilda cried.

BANG! She unknowingly hit Enrique's weak spot.

"I'm sorry Mathilda, I didn't mean to upset you! Don't cry, even though if you do...I guess I can wipe them away!" Enrique smiled gently, his anger was swept away.

This time the ex-Barthez Battalion glared, at Enrique.

"Don't even think about it Enrique." Miguel warned.  
"We know what you're like with girls!" Claude told him.  
"We won't allow you to touch her, she's like our little sister!" Aaron glared.  
"Aw, you guys! You're like my family too!" Mathilda beamed.  
"Just don't keep you're butterfly in her cage ALL of her life ok!" Enrique pouted.

Ex-Barthez Battalion ignored him and looked at the bottle Tyson had spun out of impatience, he had answered the question to what HE felt like was the truth but then other people had gone into other theories of how he actually won. This annoyed Tyson, he didn't like that some people didn't believe him and it also annoyed him that Enrique had gone and gotten into a little argument with the Barthez Battlion. He hoped that everyone was getting along now, that and Enrique stole all of his attention!

The bottle spun to land itself upon...


	12. Drunks Slap Out The True Names

First: Sorry this took ten months to update. DX!/shot  
I noticed that after finishing this chapter...It's quite V-Force-centric...You'll see...If anyone is actually reading this...  
Thank you to crazingonbeyblade111, Neko ReiRei, AquilaTempestas, yuriAMANDAyaoi, NinjaKiwi96, angelchild001 and Bey-beyfan for reviewing.

* * *

The bottle landed itself upon Ozuma.

"Ozuma...Act like a drunk man and make out with one of the girls!" Tyson giggled.  
"A what!" Ozuma glared.  
"Pretend to be drunk and kiss one of the girls." Tyson repeated.  
"No way...I would not allow myself to be seen acting stupid."  
"But it's a dare, it's like your mission to DO what I just told you!" Tyson whined.  
"My mission?" Ozuma's ears pricked at the word.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Fine then..." Ozuma grumbled although inside his blood boiled, hey the guy LOVES missions!

Ozuma stood up, almost falling down. He walked towards Tyson, wobbling from side to side, it appeared as if he was going to fall down any moment.

"Is the wielder of the blue dragon sacred spirit satisfied?" Ozuma spoke, slurring his words and raising an eyebrow.  
"Ummm...You still have to kiss a girl..." Tyson reminded him.  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
"Because it's a dare and you have to, it's the rules Ozuma."  
"That is a weird rule, that I refuse." Ozuma went to sit down and said to his teammates. "This whole thing is weird."  
"Well, I think this is strange too, but it's just some game right?" Mariam said.  
"I thought we were going to get to Beybattle." Ozuma grumbled.  
"Obviously Truth or Dare has nothing to do with that." Joseph smirked. "But it is fun to watch."  
"Yeah." Dunga agreed.  
"You know Ozuma, I think you're supposed to spin the bottle now." Mariam told him.

Ozuma shrugged and got up to spin it. The bottle landed on Zeo, who blinked in surprise, he'd been quiet watching what everyone else was doing.

"I want you to slap Tyson for me." Was all Ozuma spoke before going to sit down.  
"Slap Tyson?" Zeo gasped.  
"As hard as you can." Ozuma folded his arms.

Zeo looked over to Tyson apologetically while standing up, Tyson looked back and grinned in a friendly fashion.

"You don't have to slap me really hard." Tyson felt a little scared that Zeo would and it would hurt, but kept grinning to let the greenette know that all was ok.  
"Sorry if this really hurts Tyson." Zeo knelt in front of the World Champion and slapped him on the left cheek.

Tyson held onto his red cheek and sent a glare to Ozuma who ignored him. Zeo pouted looking at Tyson for a moment before going over to the bottle and spinning it.

The bottle landed on King, who confidently stared at the greenette.

"So King, um...What's yours and Queen's real names?" Zeo asked, unable to think up anything else.  
"King is my real name, as is Queen's." King told him.  
"But I thought that was just what you called yourselves, like nicknames..." Zeo blinked in confusion.  
"We got them legally changed King and Queen, so they are our real names now." Queen informed everyone as King stood up.  
"But what were your names BEFORE you changed them?" Zeo questioned as King walked right up to him.  
"This interview is over, step away from the stupid bottle so I can spin it already." King ordered.

Zeo looked over at Johnny.

"He didn't answer me properly." Zeo complained.  
"You asked him his real name, King is his real name since he changed it legally. Nothing I can do about it." Johnny glared.

Zeo pouted, sighed and sat back down.

"Are you bored of this game now Jonathon?" Robert asked, a little hopeful that they could end this ridiculous torture.  
"He's just a little moody, as usual." Enrique smiled.  
"Poor Zeo though, Johnny didn't have to be so rude to him." Oliver sighed.  
"Hey, don't you think Queen really suits that girl, Oli? I would love to kiss her hand and call her 'your highness'." Enrique began to daydream as Oliver smiled at him a little. "It's a shame she has a King though..."  
"Uh, Enri, King and Queen are twins." Oliver informed him as Enrique looked at him with shocked.  
"B-but how!"  
"On rare circumstances, twins are born with different skin tones." Robert informed Enrique.  
"But..." Enrique looked confused.  
"Try not to think about it too much...That's just how it is." Johnny said, looking at the ground.

Enrique blinked, he was unsure if he could believe them, thinking they might just be saying it so he wouldn't have to worry...Though a girl having a boyfriend had never stopped him from trying to win her over before.

The bottle was spinning around...


	13. Love Bit The Pole That Went Missing

Sorry I forgot to thank Shanna Ola Deora for the first dare in the last chapter. ^_^;  
Thank you to yuriAMANDAyaoi for the dares, also Alla Bethony who also suggested the first one but without specific characters. XD!  
Thank you to Neko ReiRei, xXxAnimeGirl92xXx, crazingonbeyblade111, 000LuvYaoi000, 09sasha, AquilaTempestas, yuriAMANDAyaoi and ChaosNeko for reviews.  
And another thank you to crazingonbeyblade111 for the little idea at the end of this chapter.

* * *

The bottle landed on Tala and King smirked, he knew immediately what he was going to make Tala do.

"Heh. I dare you...To give Max...A hicky." King paused in his sentence for dramatic effect, smirking as he spoke.

Max blinked, he was unsure what a hicky was, he sighed as he had a feeling it wouldn't be very nice. Michael grinned at him which made Max feel more nervous.

"That's like, totally hardcore..." Bianca commented.  
"Like Enrique-poo and the hobo's dare..." Rosetta frowned, looking at Enrique.  
"Hey~! You don't have to worry about that he was nothing compared to you ladies." He winked.  
"I'm not a hobo." Johnny glared at the girls.

Tala didn't say a word, he walked up and kneeled in front of Max, putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Max looked at him confused.

"Uuuhhh...Tala?" He blinked, a little scared.  
"Just shut up, it'll be over in a minute." Tala pulled on the neckline of Max's shirt and clamped his mouth onto his shoulder. This way, when he was done, Max could cover up the bruise from the love bite.

Max winced in pain as amused grins fell upon him, he was not having fun. This was worse then getting a sloppy kiss by Rick. After a minute had passed Tala was done and Max rubbed his shoulder.

"There, you might as well stay here, I already have my own ideas of what I want to dare someone." Tala told him.  
"...Ok." Max nodded.

Tala walked over to the bottle and spun it, for it to land on Robert. Tala grinned manically at the German, who gave him an unsatisfied glare knowing it was his turn to do something stupid.

"You have to dress as a stripper and pole dance in front of everyone." Tala's grin would have widened if it could.  
"How absurd, I am doing no such thing." Robert protested.  
"Robert?" Johnny blinked looking at his team-mate.  
"Yes?" Robert looked at the Scotsman with a blink.  
"How many times have you told me to 'obey the rules'?" Johnny had a little smirk.  
"Too many to count." Robert sighed, then glared at Johnny. "You are not seriously allowing THIS! Do you WANT a lecture?"  
"Face it, you were gonna give me one for this anyway, weren't cha?" Johnny grinned.  
"True..." Robert was going to, he also knew that after his turn was over he might have the chance to find out how Johnny actually won their little contest.  
"So...You HAVE to do this dare." Johnny grinned.  
"If you're not sure how to pole dance Robbie, I can help you!" Enrique grinned happily, as Oliver facepalmed.

Rosetta and Bianca looked at each other.

"You know...Enrique-poo pole dancing would be totally hot..." Bianca smiled and blushed at the thoughts in her head.  
"Totally, though...I don't know if I want to know how he knows how to do that..." Bianca smiled back.  
"Very well...Join me if you must Enrique...Though do you really have such things to do the dare?" Robert sounded annoyed at first, but his voice began to hint worry. "Whoever doesn't want to see this should leave though..."

Enrique just smirked, making Robert sigh. They stood up and walked to the closet, emerging a few minutes later. Enrique had also got changed into attire that a stripper may wear, both the boys had a hat and coat stand with them. Walking into the middle of the circle, they put the stands down and Enrique looked over at Johnny.

"Hey? Can we have music?" Then he turned to Robert. "Just do what I do ok?"

Robert sighed and nodded while Johnny stood up and went to play some music.

"Enrique-poo is so HOT!" Rosetta squeed.  
"That purple haired guy isn't so bad looking you know? Even with his creepy stare." Bianca commented.

The song began to play, it was 'I'm Sexy And I Know It'. Johnny just picked the first song he could find that could possibly fit. Enrique danced as Robert looked at him with confusion and disgust.

"Come on Robbie, don't be shy now." Enrique winked at him.

Robert awkwardly danced a little bit, but it was nothing compared to Enrique who expertly danced around the coat rack he used as a pole. Rosetta and Bianca were the only ones who stared with interest, while Tala and a few others watched with amusement. After the song finished Robert and Enrique went back into the closet to get changed.

"I propose we now take a break now..." Robert suggested as he walked back to the circle, trying to forget about the ordeal he just went through.  
"Whatever." Johnny replied, standing up.

Everyone went out of the ballroom for a rest for a few minutes to eat, drink and go for a toilet break. The lights in the kitchen flickered.

"Hm? Was it me or did the lights just flicker?" Salima blinked, looking up.  
"I think they did..." Oliver replied, while also looking up.  
"I hope the power doesn't go out." Bianca looked nervous.  
"Don't worry, stay close to me, I'll keep you safe." Enrique winked at her, making her smile a little and blush.  
"Tch, pathetic girl." Queen rolled her eyes as King nodded.  
"Don't worry, Robert has a backup generator and candles if it fails." Oliver smiled at Bianca, while Enrique pouted as he wanted her to keep close to him. It made him feel cool and strong.  
"Yeah, but we might not be able to light them if Johnny's used all the matches."  
"I use my OWN lighters Enrique." Johnny interrupted he just heard the end of the conversation. "We're going back into the ballroom now, so get a move on."

They all walked back to the ballroom, but as the last person was about to walk in the lights went out. Many gasps and a couple of squeals was heard as the door slammed shut, soon silence came followed by a rumble of thunder. A couple of seconds later the lights went back on. Oliver looked over at Bianca and smiled.

"I told you, Robert has a backup generator."  
"Doesn't mean you ladies can't let go though~!" Enrique grinned at Rosetta and Bianca as they hugged him tight.  
"Enrique, we need to go spin the bottle." Robert informed him, to which the Italian boy sighed.  
"...Fine. You ladies wait there in the circle."  
"Hold on you two." Oliver interrupted as Enrique and Robert turned their attention to him. "Notice that someone's missing?"

Everyone started looking around, Oliver was right, someone was missing...


End file.
